Spirit Talker
by Sorceress Ivy
Summary: Static and Gear go to Oklahoma as College UN students for a retreat and, while there they meet a strange girl whose powers have nothing to do with the big bang but, with her Hopi Native American decent.
1. Chapter 1

The Spirit Talker

_Come to us Catori you need to listen to the voices. Please help us. _The woman in white reached out to Catori and

was about to grab her when… Catori woke with a start. The dreams were getting worse and this time she had

almost been … well she didn't know what would happen if the strange woman in white caught her. Well she didn't

really want to think about that right now. After all, it was Saturday and she had to get down to the horse ranch.

Susan, her boss, would want to know why she was late. Staring at the clock she finally realized just how late she

was. It read 9:30. "Oh shit! I'm over an hour late! Oh damn it all to hell!" Catori ran down the stairs and headed

towards the kitchen. "Mama I'm running late. I'll be home about 7:00. Love you! Bye!" shouted Catori as she ran

through the kitchen grabbed an apple and was out as fast as she had appeared.

Mrs. Freedman just knowingly laughed and put some bacon and eggsin front of Mr. Freedman. "That girl is crazy

just crazy." She said with a laugh. "Yes, but, she takes after her grandmother doesn't she Mom?" Said Mr.

Freedman as he glanced across the table at his mother. "Oh Ahote you are so silly. You were far more reckless in

your youth. After all that's what your name means. Let her be she's just excited about her job. You know how

much she loves horses." "Yeah that nerd is obsessed with them!" said the Freedman's youngest.

"Now Chuchip, be kind to your big sister. She needs your support right now as her brother. Be as graceful and as

strong as your name." Said his grandmother with a warning air. "My name means deer spirit. I am always called

Bambi Boy at school. Why couldn't you guys give me a more masculine name?" Grumped Chuchip as he grabbed

his bagged lunch and, headed out the door towards the bus. "That Chuchip" Said Mrs. Freedman as she walked over

to her husband and gave him a kiss. "He is soo much like you when you were little." "Oh please Honovi You were

his part name sake. After all you name means Strong deer." Said Ahote as he patted his wife's hand. "I still don't

see why we couldn't give them my name." Said Hehewuti. "Oh mother your name is warrior woman and it fits

neither one of them especially Chuchip" Said Honovi laughing. "Well come all guys no sense in lingering god knows

our children didn't." Said Ahote as he headed out the door to work. "Still restless as the day he was born. Come

Honovi we have some shopping to do." Said the wise Grandmother as she grabbed her purse. And so they headed

out into the world never knowing what strange fate was attached to all of them.


	2. excuses excuses LOL

I do not own Static Shock nor any of its characters. I do own Catori and all the other characters I invented.

Enjoy chapter 2!

**Spirit Talker**

Chapter 2

Iris gazed at her watch with intense impatience. "Damn it where is she!" she swore as she was trying to fix an old saddle with which Susan (the boss) had assigned to her. _Three times,_ She thought _three times she has been late this month._ Just as she thought this Susan came down in a huff. "Iris, where is she? Where is Catori!" demanded Susan her platinum blond hair ablaze in the sunlight.

"No worries boss man." Replied Iris "She's down in the barn getting the horses ready for the students." Her flawless lie echoed between them. "Well then," said Susan as her voice started to calm down. "She won't mind if I drop down there for a visit in about ten minutes now will she?" Her voice turned sickeningly sweet and seemed to cut through the air like a knife. "Everything better be done or else." Said Susan as her eyes turned steely onto Iris and walked back up the path.

When Susan was out of site Iris ran down the path towards the barn as fast as she could. "Catori you better be down there of I'll kick your ass!" shouted Iris between breaths as she got toward the barn.

Iris was of an athletic build strong and tough not willowy or weak. She had sandy blond hair that came down past her shoulders. Her face lightly lined with freckles was full of unspoken cheer and smiles. Her eyes which the favorite feature of most were a beautiful blue that sparkled with inner joy that always remained even when angry.

As Iris got to the barn she heaved a well deserved sigh of relief. There tending to the horses was Catori. Without a moments notice Iris ran over and hit Catori on the back of the head. "Hey," shouted Catori. "What the hell was that for?" as she rubbed the back of her head. "That was for your stupidity!" groaned Iris. "Where the hell have you been? Susan is gonna be down here any second. She is ready to fire you. I can't save you this time Cat. You better have everything ready for the horses." Her rant finished Iris settled down on a bundle of hay to catch her breath.

"What are you talking about Iris?" said Catori quizzically. "Everything was done when I got here I thought you did it?" her voice now filled with confusion. Just as they were about to contemplate this Susan ran in ready to give Catori the tongue lashing of her life. "So Catori is even anything… done…" her voice trailed off as she looked at the spotless barn. "How did you do all this in such short time? I was only here an hour ago." She questioned Catori with a stern stare. "Just lucky I guess Boss." Shrugged Catori. Susan was at a loss for words as she dazedly and angrily walked out of the barn and back up to the main house. As she stormed out the two friends hugged each other and prepared to discuss the goings on of the day.


	3. The change begins

I do not own Static Shock nor any of it's characters except the ones I invented for this story.

Hi Everybody I'm sorry it's soo long in waiting for chapter but I've been going through a lot of stuff lately so please be a little understanding.

Chapter 3

Ah the smell was wonderful and the taste made her mouth leap with joy. Cantaloupe was her favorite fruit on the planet and, it was made all the sweeter by the fact that Catori hadn't eaten or stopped working since she first arrived at work that morning. "Man I never thought Susan would work us that hard after the barn was perfect." moaned Catori as she massaged her shoulders. "Well I don't know what your complaining about you didn't even clean the damned barn!" snapped the ever observant Iris.

Catori just rolled her eyes and changed the subject back to the main topic of their conversation. "Anyway," She continued. "why do you think I keep having these dreams of spirits? What do you think I should do?" "Well," said Iris. "If I were you I would let the spirit catch you. Maybe it's a dream symbol for destiny or something corny like that." Iris mused. "Oh har de har har Iris." Giggled Catori "Well I better get back to wor…" at the last word Catori swooned and fell to the ground. "Cat! Cat! What's wrong! Are you all right! Cat!" Screamed Iris as she ran to Catori's side and shook her lifeless body as Susan came running up the path towards the noise.

_Where am I? What's going on?_ Were the first thoughts that came to Catori as she opened her eyes to the same dream landscape she had seen so many times before._ Catori finally you have decided to join me. It has been a long time waiting young one. _Said the woman in white as she came into view. She was beautiful and, not frightening at all Catori finally realized. She was tall and graceful with a beautiful flowing white gown that seemed to the made of a shimmery gossamer material. _So tell me are you ready to take my hand and complete your journey? _She asked in her beautiful siren like tone. _I don't understand ready for what journey? _Said Catori as she stared spellbound in front of the white lady. _Take my hand young one and the understanding will begin._ Said the spirit as she offered her hand to her. Without a second thought Catori took the hand.

The change was incredible. All at once millions of spirits came out of nowhere and swarmed around her surrounding, her entirely. She started to scream but found that all the thoughts of the other spirits quieted her own and she had trouble even identifying her own mind through all the others. Her skin became transparent and she dissolved into the spirits like a drop of water into a pond. Her last thought that was her own was _What's happening to me!_

Catori awoke in the ranches horse infirmary very weak and confused. She didn't understand where she was for a moment and, then realized it had just been a dream. "Where, Where am I?" Catori very groggily croaked. "Oh Cat your ok!" squeaked Iris as she threw down her magazine and ran to her side. "I was so worried! You just fainted and I didn't know what to do. Thank god Susan was walking up the path when you passed out." Iris had tears in her eyes at this point. "What happened to me? Do you know?" asked Catori. "Well," began Iris. "The horse Vet said you were over heated and that was why you passed out." "You had the Vet look at me?" Shouted Catori rather panicky. "Well frankly we didn't really know we needed to dial the damned Mayo clinic Catori!" yelled Iris.

"Well, anyway, Susan said I should drive you home and let you rest." Said Iris rather wearily as she picked up her purse and offered Catori her hand. "Well I took the ladies hand like you suggested and man what a weird dream!" replied Catori as she climbed off the table and headed for the door with Iris. "Well you can tell me all about it on the drive home." Said Iris in a comforting tone as they both went out the door and headed home.


	4. NO STARBUCKS!

**Spirit Talker**

_I do not own Static Shock nor do I own its Characters. I do however; own Catori and the other I have made up._

_Sorry the update is so long in waiting. I was in a head-on-collision in November and was wheel chair bound for 3 _

_months. I am just now learning to walk again on my own._

_I hope this chapter is enjoyed._

Catori got home just as the sun set over the hills. Iris has accompanied her in just o be on the safe side. "Are you

sure your alright?" asked Iris in a worried tone. "Yes, sweetie I'm fine. I think I'm going to take a cold shower and

have a lie down." said a confused and exhausted Catori. "Alright just make sure you eat something." having said that

Iris hugged Catori goodbye and, headed out to the car.

The UN bus pulled into the small town. Virgil and Richie were hesitant to leave Dakota but, they hadn't had a

vacation in over five years. Finally, they were not going to worry about the bang babies because, Batman said he

would get one some of The League to handle it. "I have no signal bars!" moaned Richie. "Oh come on Rich, it's not

that bad." said Virgil. "Maybe your right V." said Richie as he started to get off of the bus. "I just want a white

chocolate mocha Verde with a biscotti the size of Dakota." he laughed as he stepped down and slowly looked

around at the one horse town. (Actually there were quite a lot of horses but, that's not important.) "THERES NO

STARBUCKS!" screamed Richie as he had a mental breakdown.

_Cut to hotel room_

"THEY ONLY HAVE DIAL UP! THERE IS NO GOD!" said Richie as he cried into his root beer. "Man Rich, I

think your gadgets are getting to you man." said Virgil as he tried not to laugh. "I think it'll be good for us to get

some R&R. Were free from bang babies. So on this trip no Static, no Gear, no powers,…" Virgil walked over and

picked up Back Pack. "no technology. It's just Richie Foley and Virgil Hawkins, two normal college students

having a nice UN nature escape." said Virgil as he put back pack into the safe, locked it and hid the key. "I won't

use my powers you won't need technology. It'll be good for us Rich." said Virgil as he opened his root beer and

looked out the window. "I NEED TECHNOLOGY! AHHH" screamed Richie as he pounced onto Virgil and tried

to find the key. "You're not going to find it Rich." sing songed Virgil. Virgil pushed Richie off and looked down at

him. "Man quit crying it's embarrassing."

_That's all for now folks. Hopefully the next post will be quicker than this one._


End file.
